aces druged up dream
by yaoilove2.0
Summary: ace gets kidnapped and find himself in bed with someone that claims to be sabo. WARNING USAGE OF: SEX, DRUGS, AND A BIT OF RAPE. ace x sabo, sabo x ace enjoy! and feel free to make a review or request if you like the way I write.


**another request by one of my readers. keep on loving yaoi! also any other reads can make a request! so feel free to ask!**

* * *

'did you ever know how I felt?

did you feel the same way?

what ever the case now is when I well find out, ace'

"oi ace!" ace turned around too see Marco yelling at him.

"ya what is it?" ace looked at the blank expression Marco has meaning it wasn't some thing important.

"its first squads turn to watch why don't you go out and enjoy the village. I mean this is the first time in a while that we have been able to set foot on land enjoy it!" Marco smiled as he gave the younger boy a hard hit on the shoulder. ace smiled as he nodded yes then headed for the island.

as ace wondered around he soon felt his hand get pulled as his body was flung into a back ally. he tired fight back but couldn't. he looked the their was a sea prism stone ring on his finger. he then felt someone kiss him and push something inside he mouth. ace tried not to, but swallowed the mystery item. ace feel asleep cursing the person that he so stupidly got caught by.

ace woke up to find himself on a warm bed. he looked to see if anyone was around before he sat himself up. it seemed to ace like he was in some kind of old hotel room. the bed was hard but with fluffy sheets, window closed but ace knew it was night, the only light source in the small room was a dim lamp.

"so your awake already, I expect noting less after so long." ace shot his head around to see a dim figure in a corner. ace jumped up, angry he didn't notice him, and a bit surprised by his presence. as ace tried to stand up he realized all the energy was gone from his body. he looked at his left hand only to find a sea prism stone cuff on his left hand. it has a small lock holding it that could only be opened with a key. ace made a low growl at the person hiding in front of him.

"now, now don't glare at you brother." ace eyes went wide as he looked to see a older sabo staring down at him smiling. ace couldn't believe his eyes. ace couldn't believe it, their was no way this could be sabo! it must be devil fruit user that can manipulate minds. if ace remembered right then Marco warned him of a guy like this.

"don't fuck with he! your that devil user that reads peoples minds and takes on that persons loved ones so they drop their guards! bastard!" the man before ace frowned and lowered his head, ace could only see his mouth.

"ya...I am..." the man bit his lip then smiled as he said this. ace wanted to kill him for pretending to be sabo!

"but why don't we have some fun? just like when you and your brothers would play that little 'game'." ace tried to punch the sabo imposter but failed. 'sabo' dogged it, as ace lost his balance he fell flat on the floor. sabo then pinned himself on top of him.

"get the fuck off me you fake! bastard! how dear you have the balls to read my past!" ace tried to punch sabo but failed. the man above him caught his hand and kissed it. ace blushed, involuntary. before ace could react again the imposter pinned aces hands on both sides of him as he stared at him. ace looked at him.

'he really does look like sabo, if he were a grown up. wait...if he wanted to look like sabo I only knew him to the time he died so...how would he know?' ace glared at the emotionless person above him.

"if you the devil fruit user how come you didn't show your self as a young sabo? its not like you would know what he looked like if he lived." the man above him eyes widened. ace saw tears forming.

"I AM SABO! ACE YOUR SUCH A IDIOT!" ace felt tears rise in his eyes as they soon released flowing down his face.

"I...I believe you..." sabo then, as if in a dream, kissed ace as he forced something past his lips and down his throat. ace suddenly felt hot and dizzy almost as soon as it hit his lips.

"it was a sex drug. soon you well feel great, ace." sabo leaned down and kissed ace. ace saw a smirk on the mans face, a smirk, ace soon doubted his own belief. their tongues twisted around one another savoring the feel of each others mouth. ace could feel his body already weak, become aroused as he slowly lost his mind in the lust. sabo flung ace back on the bed. sabo pulled up aces shirt, earning a yelp from the black-haired man under him

"wow. it seems the drug is working better then I thought, your nipples are quiet hard ace." sabo spoke in a low laughter sort of way. he smiled brightly at ace. at this point ace didn't care if it was a fucking marine or pirate tricking him, he wanted to cum all over himself. and it seemed as if that was the only thing on aces mind right now.

"h...hurry up and just fuck me! NNNAAAAHHHH...if...if your going to make me hard...its no fair if I cant cum!" ace didn't think twice about what he wanted. his mind was to far gone.

"you right, sorry. lets get to the fun part then, shale we?" sabo then unbuckled ace shorts as he left thin kisses all across his body. ace looked away to embarrassed to deal with the lust clouding his head.

'is he sabo? is it a marine?' ace wanted to know he thought full heartedly that it was sabo. but then it was like a dream. then again he was sure it was a marine. soon even his memories were clouded by visions of what ace wished the man above him would do to him.

"oh your really hard. he he..." the man laughed a bit as ace noticed he was drooling. ace couldn't help smile at the idea.

"if your that hungry please don't let me stop you." ace had a lustful smile on his face. aces cheeks were tinted red. eyes glazed over with the imaginary images of what he would do to the, oh so helpless, ace.

"I planed to..." sabo leaned down as he slowly licked ace. aces body flinched when the man started to suck on ace tip. due to the drug ace was already dripping pre-cum. as soon as sabo toke most of ace hard cock in his mouth ace came. sabo swallowed it all, like a thirsty dog, not even leaving a drop behind.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ace moaned as he came inside the mans mouth. suddenly ace could feel his mind belonging to him again. but he got lost in the lust visions and urges again when sabo twisted a finger inside his ass while stroking his length. ace grabbed the sheets on the bed as his breathing sped up. soon he felt the blond man slip two fingers in. ace came again as sabo stroked him harder.

"oh? the drug is taking effect way to well." the man gave a small pout as he leaned down to kiss ace. ace slid his tongue past sabo's teeth wanting the blond man to do more perverted things to him.

"hurry...I..I want more!" ace pleaded. he was panting heavily with his face red and his eyes still brimming with lust. sabo looked down to see ace still fully erected. ace noticed how the blond mans cheeks turned red as he smiled at the sight, ace didn't know why. then sabo pulled down his pants and boxers and tossed them to the side.

"no...not yet...im not ready!" ace figured the man would skip prepping and take him dry ace freaked out a bit. but his mind forced him to get even harder just think about any pain or pleasure that would be come from the action. then to his surprise the man positioned himself over ace cock. ace blinked.

'I'm...going to be the one...fucking?' sabo opened his ass as it hungrily devoured aces cock. sabo moaned as his hips jerked and wiggled from the feel. ace then couldn't wait, he placed his hands on the mans hips and pulled him down forcing him to take all of ace in.

"AHH YO...YOUR TO BIGG...AAHHHH!" sabo winced from the pain, but soon found himself moaned from the pleasure of aces hard cock. ace felt himself cuming. as soon as the mans ass tightened grip released ace came inside him, followed by a loud moan from the man. sabo wasn't expecting ace to cum that fast.

"he he. you...a..always did cum inside when ever you wanted. "suddenly ace remember the last time sabo and ace did perverted experiment stuff that made them feel good. ace didn't comment. ace soon pushed up into sabos cum filled ass to shut the man up. sabo moaned from the action. ace kept steadily thrusting up into sabos ass. ace loved the feel. normally he was the bottom. the only people ace knew were his bottoms were his brothers. but he just figured the man saw that in his mind too.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" when sabo let out a scream like moan ace figured he found his sweet spot. ace licked his lips and sat up. sabo wrapped his legs and arms around ace involuntarily. sabo pressed his head against ace shoulder as ace licked his neck. ace kept thrusting up ward hitting sabos sweet spot. ace loved how once he hit the stop sabos ass squeezed his cock nicely.

"damn...your ass is...to...good." ace whispered softly in sabos ear as he speed up this thrusts. soon ace grabbed down and started to stroke sabos ignored erection. sabo moaned so loudly that his tongue stuck out of his mouth. ace couldn't resist, he kissed sabos open mouth and soon their tongues were wrapped around each others.

"hu..hurry..." sabo pleaded to the man who was pounding his ass. ace complied and thrust a final thrust as sabo came all over both their stomachs.

"ACE!" with that ace came next and filled up sabos ass to the brim with cum. ace realized, when the man came screaming his name, that it might actually be sabo.

"hey." ace shrugged a shoulder to indicate he was talking to the exhausted man laying on him.

"what ace?" the mans reply was a bit snappy. ace knew it well

"if your sabo, which I'm not sure you are or not, why are you still alive?" the man kissed ace forcing something else down his throat. ace glared not wanting to have another round of sex.

"don't worry soon you will know. but until then its time to sleep." ace could hardly hear the man as he soon passed out.

'sabo don't leave again...' as ace snapped out of his dreams he woke up back on the Moby dick. he looked around the room and saw Marco walking in threw the door.

"oh hey your finally up. mind telling me what happened with you?" Marco gave a slightly annoyed since of voice.

"uh I...I don't remember..." ace placed a hand on his head only able to remember having some sort of sex and thinking about sabo.

"well what ever the case you were stumbling in the middle of the night. be lucky thatch found you when he was drinking with some others when they found you. Marco gave ace a glass of water. ace toke a sip then replied to Marco.

"oh. sorry about the trouble. I was just having some fun with a old friend and I guess I drank to much." ace smiled as Marco left for the door. but he stopped to ask ace something.

"one last thing. thatch said you were mumbling this friends name, sabo?" ace flinched.

'did I met sabo?'

'oh well. I dint know who or how but I know one thing for SURE...

I had some great fucking sex.'

* * *

_**hoped you liked story. feel free to make a request!**_


End file.
